All I Know
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Numbuh 5 doesn't hate Cree. Not really. She just wants them to stop fighting... Songfic, Numbuh 5 angst.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kids Next Door, and _All I Know _belongs to _Chicken Little _and Disney. So please don't sue me!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**All I Know**

A very frustrated Numbuh 5 slammed the door to her bedroom shut; the slam echoed loudly through the house like thunder, but she didn't care. She shot one angry, hurt glare at the closed door before she collapsed on her bed, curling up into a ball, struggling to keep hot tears from pouring out.

She hated Cree. She hated Cree, so much!

_I bruise you_

_You bruise me_

_We both bruise so easily_

_To easily to let it show_

_I love you_

_And that's all I know_

She and Cree had gotten into another big fight; the first when Cree, under Father's orders, had tried to steal a ray gun that could age kids, the second when she had come home from school and they had argued over who had stolen Cree's CDs. Fresh pain and anger coursed through Numbuh 5's veins, and she hugged her hat close to her chest, trembling in her effort not the cry.

"I don't hate Cree," she murmured miserably, to no one in particular. "I just want us to stop fightin'."

Despite her effort, a single tear escaped and streaked her cheek.

_And all my plans_

_Keep falling through_

_All my plans_

_They depend on you_

_Depend on you to help them grow_

_I love you_

_And that's all I know_

It seemed like forever since she could look at her sister and not feel suspicion, fear, anger, pain.

Three years. Three long, painful years. It hadn't been that long, Numbuh 5 knew. Not really. But it still felt like forever.

It was funny, really, how much it still hurt. Even after three years, the wound on Numbuh 5's heart had scabbed over but never fully healed. Maybe it never would.

"Numbuh 5 just wants things to go back to how they used to be," she whispered, another tear escaping. "Is that to much to ask?"

_When the singer's gone_

_Let the song go on_

_It's a fine line between _

_The darkness and the dawn_

_They say in the darkest night_

_There's a light beyond_

Rolling over, Numbuh 5 reached out, and her fingers closed around a picture; she pulled it off her dresser, gazing at it.

It had been taken a few weeks before Cree's betrayal three years ago. Cree had managed to hoist the then seven-year-old Numbuh 5 up so she was riding piggy-back, and Numbuh 5's arms were wrapped loosely around Cree's neck. They were both grinning, happy with the world and with each other.

And only a few weeks later, everything had changed.

_And the ending always_

_Comes at last_

_Endings always_

_Come to fast_

_They come to fast and they pass to slow_

_I love you_

_And that's all _

It really sucked, Numbuh 5 mused as she ran her fingers gently over the worn glass, that the person that had once been her best friend was now her worst enemy. What her fellow operatives glimpsed of her emotions only scraped the surface, barely even dug deep down.

She preferred it that way.

Silence was painful, but divided loyalties were worse. No one—not even her friends—could suspect that the wounds that had been ripped open three years ago had never fully healed for Numbuh 5. They might have healed for Cree, but they were far from healing for Numbuh 5.

But she was certain they hadn't healed for Cree, either.

She laid the picture face-down on her dresser, pulled her hat back on, and slid off her bed. No use mopping around. There were adults to be fought, candy to be eaten. She would not think about Cree or the wounds that had scabbed over, never scarred. She would groan at Numbuh 2's jokes and roll her eyes at Numbuh 4's antics, huff and cross her arms at Numbuh 1's general attitude and consent to play tea party with Numbuh 3, like she always did.

Her friends would never, ever suspect that something was wrong, and that was the way it was supposed to be. She would just be Numbuh 5, always cool, always there, always ready with an idea and a fight if worse came to worse.

The pain would still be there, but she would shove it aside and ignore it like she always did.

And, when she was alone, maybe—just maybe—she'd cry a little.

_It's really all I know_

_It's all I know_

_It's all I know_

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****X**

Random Numbuh 5 angst. Yep.

I haven't written Codename: Kids Next Door stuff in awhile, so I guess you could say I was sort of testing the waters with this songfic. So... what do you guys think?

I'm planning on having a chapter story posted soon, titled _Dark Water. _But it might not be for awhile.

Read and review, please!


End file.
